narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sand Binding Coffin
Should this page be moved? I corrected the kanji and translation for Sabaku Kyū and I was wondering if the page should be moved to "Sand Binding Coffin". --ShounenSuki 12:24, 1 September 2008 (UTC) : I am curious as to high even Wikipedia got this wrong, as it also uses the corrected kanji 縛, but it still translated into simply Desert Coffin.--TheUltimate3 12:32, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::Because apparently there are (almost) no people who read those pages and also know Japanese well enough to spot the mistake. --ShounenSuki 12:35, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :::Moving it is debatable... We do use the literal translation for 98% of our Jutus, however notably Chidori and Rasengan do not. So I'd say we have a bit of an exception for signature Jutsu. Though, considering both those use loan the Jutsu name, and this one is translation. Perhaps moving it would fit. Actually, it would be nice if we re-opened the unfinished Jutsu name discussion. The actual guide is undecided. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Sep 1, 2008 @ 12:37 (UTC) ::::Ok I can finally post it. Sabaku translates into Desert. I just found that out.--TheUltimate3 12:39, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :::::I think reopening that discussion would be a good idea. I think it's an important issue, personally. :::::To TheUltimate3: I believe I explained sabaku/desert pun in the trivia section. --ShounenSuki 12:42, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Then hold a minute while I try and sort the mess I got myself in out. I'm looking directly into the kanji to see how Wikipedia got this wrong. (Former main editor of the Naruto articles. I take great pride on our accuracy)--TheUltimate3 12:47, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :They probably just used the English name from the English series rather than trying to translate. :By the way, it would be nice if both of you — the primary editors — were active inside IRC. It makes small discussions much nicer. I'm inside of #wikia-acg on irc.freenode.net as normal. If you don't have a irc client, then http://irc.wikia.com has CGI:IRC and #wikia-acg is on the list, http://java.freenode.net also has FreeNode's Java IRC Client Applet, and http://mibbit.com the JavaScript IRC Client can also connect to FreeNode. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Sep 1, 2008 @ 12:57 (UTC) ::By the titans Dant I type a whole thing and then you decide to comment >_> Anywhere here it is: Ok from my runaround, I managed to get that 砂漠 became straight Desert, while I am having problems finding what 砂縛 means. All I can get is that the first kanji means sand, but from there its out the window. Though one of my sources says that 砂縛 SHOULD be 砂瀑 which does translate into sand waterfall. Which means that if Wikipedia had been using 砂漠 in his attacks they do really mean desert To further drives this mind rape home, I went to Wikipedia, and clicked on the 日本語 link to the Japanese Wikipedia and found the 砂瀑 kanji in its ability section, and it was indeed using the Desert kanji as opposed to the Sand Waterfall kanji.--TheUltimate3 13:02, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Rikaichan gives me 砂 (sand, grit) and 縛 (truss, arrest, bind, tie, restrain). ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Sep 1, 2008 @ 13:09 (UTC) ::EDIT for the Foolish Me. Desert Coffin is using the oddity kanji (縛) which I can't translate, but after that which ever used 砂瀑 did mean Desert, though I was only able to see 縛 in one technique on that page (in case I missed something) and when I looked at the merged Wikipedia pages, I just noticed that Desert Coffin is the only one using 縛 in the kanji, everything else is still using the 砂漠 for desert.--TheUltimate3 13:16, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :::Another edit: I finally found it: The oddity kanji 縛 stands for Bind. So the translation of Desert Coffin would be Sand Binding Coffin. /sigh finally. Now the question is do we change it to Sand Binding or leave it as Desert.--TheUltimate3 13:26, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :::Edit conflicted: 砂瀑 is Sand Waterfall. 砂漠 is Desert. And 縛 is bind. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Sep 1, 2008 @ 13:27 (UTC) Indeed. In that case, Desert Funeral, Desert Imperial Funeral, Desert Prison, Desert Suspension, are all using 砂漠 and thus should be fine.--TheUltimate3 13:32, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :All right, I guess this is a bit confusing for everybody (including those speaking Japanese). I'll try to explain it clearly. :Gaara's techniques usually start with "sabaku". When written as 砂漠, this s a common Japanese word meaning "desert". However, Kishimoto decided not to use the standard kanji for "desert," but instead to create a pun. :If I'm not mistaken, Gaara uses five techniques starting with "sabaku" in the manga. :*Sabaku Kyū :*Sabaku Sōsō :*Sabaku Taisō :*Sabaku Fuyū :*Sabaku Rō :Of these five, only one is uses the standard kanji for sabaku: Sabaku Fuyū :Two, namely Sabaku Kyū and Sabaku Rō use 砂縛. The first kanji is the same and means "sand". The second kanji means "to bind," "to restraint" and is the same as the kanji used in "shibari" (from Kageshibari no Jutsu and Kanashibari no Jutsu). :The last two, Sabaku Sōsō and Sabaku Taisō, use the same kanji as Gaara's nickname: 砂瀑. Again, the first kanji means "sand". The second kanji means "waterfall". :However, since they are all pronounced the same and all have visually similar kanji, the mistake is easy to make. This is why the translation "desert" is so widespread. By the way, if needed I can post proof of the correct kanji. --ShounenSuki 13:35, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::I'm just gonna ask: Was there even a reason why you even had to ask to post proof?--TheUltimate3 13:41, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :::I'm quite lazy, I prefer not to do things if I don't have to. I was hoping you'd believe me on my word >< :::Proof will be coming soon... --ShounenSuki 13:47, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :After everything we've been through and all the battles we've had you should know better than that. lol--TheUltimate3 13:49, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::A guy can hope, can't he? Any way, here is an image of the titles of the entries of Gaara's jutsu from the databooks. ::From top to bottom: Sabaky Kyū (DB1), Sabaky Sōsō (DB1), Sabaku Taisō (DB2), Sabaku Fuyū (DB2), and Sabaku Rō (Hero book). The images should be clear enough to be able to compare the kanji. --ShounenSuki 13:56, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :::It looks good and to which case i was defeated again. Pity. Dant I leave the decisions up to you.--TheUltimate3 14:02, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::::It is a signature jutsu, but it's not a loan word, so a move should fit. :/ And again, can't anyone come onto IRC? ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Sep 1, 2008 @ 14:20 (UTC) :::::I'm on a mac thats already pressed for space as is. With the crap my school has me download just to get online I fear my laptop won't fit anything else. --TheUltimate3 14:21, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::And that would be precisely why I mentioned http://irc.wikia.com http://java.freenode.net and http://mibbit.com which are all Web Based clients which require nothing but the web browser you are currently using to get onto IRC. ;) CGI:IRC is a little bit ugly and old though (irc.wikia.com). I kinda like the Java applet on java.freenode.net, it's the offical one for FreeNode, and since it's a Java applet you can even open up windows outside of the browser, mibbit is probably the best to use if you don't want a PJIRC (The common Java client which java.freenode.net uses). ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Sep 1, 2008 @ 14:47 (UTC)